


Marked

by Claire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Finn coming on Poe's face, Jess/Rey is background, M/M, Poe on his knees, Poe/Finn is focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe loves this, loves being on his knees in front of Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an TFA kinkmeme prompt: [Poe is ready to swallow, but at the last second Finn pulls out and cums all over his face instead. Poe is ridiculously turned on by Finn wanting to mark him.](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4291077#cmt4291077)

Poe loves this, loves being on his knees in front of Finn, with Finn's cock hot and heavy in his mouth. Loves the way he can make Finn moan, and the way his fingers tighten in Poe's hair with just a flick of his tongue.

They'd barely made it through the door before Poe dropped to his knees, his hands already tugging at Finn's clothes, fingers dipping inside to free Finn's hard cock. The warmth of the ambrostine is running through Poe, a soft buzz under his skin that's been there since the fourth time Jess had pressed a drink into his hand with an easy laugh.

He's grateful for how easily his team have accepted Finn and Rey as their own, outstretched arms folding around a scavenger and a stormtrooper to bring them into the family they've created for themselves.

Finn admitted to him once, in the middle of the night, when there was silence and darkness surrounding the bubble the two of them had created for themselves, that he'd been nervous that first time. When they'd walked into the common lounge and Finn had met the other pilots outside of the frenetic energy that had surrounded Starkiller Base.

He hadn't known how they'd react now that they'd had chance to breathe, to think, to remember what he'd been. But Jess had grinned and Snap had handed him a drink and Kare had thanked him for saving Poe's life.

"We've got used to having his ugly mug around," she'd commented. "Wouldn't be the same without him."

And with that, Finn had been one of them.

It had been just as easy when Rey had come back from Ach-To. General Organa had watched as the ramp had descended from the Millennium Falcon, wrapping her arms around the robed figured that walked out with a choked off "Luke--"

Rey had stood behind them, her eyes scanning the crowd until she'd seen Finn, closing the distance between them and throwing her arms around him. And just like that, their family had expanded by one more.

The First Order have been quiet since Starkiller Base, but they all know it won't last. Not now Rey has found Luke, not now he's stepped back into the fray, at the side of his sister. But they're taking advantage of the quiet while they can. There are easy days, the sound of laughter and droids chittering as long awaited repairs are carried out on ships that have been grounded for too long. And the nights slide in on a wave of warmth and the murmur of voices, the alcohol flowing freely for those who want it.

Jessika and Rey are in a corner, soft laughter coming from them, and Poe sees himself and Finn when he looks at them. He sees the two of them how they were weeks ago, when touches were pulled back too quickly and neither was sure how the other would react. He watches as Rey's fingers curl around Jess' arm, how Jess glances down and smiles, and thinks that maybe neither of them will be going back to their quarters alone tonight.

There's a warmth on Poe's thigh, Finn's hand resting on him as he talks to Snap, and Poe doesn't want to be there anymore. He wants to be somewhere with Finn, alone. Wants to be back in either his quarters or Finn's. (Because they still have separate quarters, even if some of Poe's things have migrated to Finn's, even if Poe picks up a shirt in the morning and it's too wide to be his.)

He tugs Finn out of the lounge, ignoring the whistles and catcalls that follow them. Poe's quarters aren't far, and he's relieved, because he has the urge to take Finn in his mouth, and he doesn't think he could have waited another moment longer.

Finn's back is against the wall, his fingers in Poe's hair as Poe's mouth moves over Finn's cock. He licks a stripe over the skin, feeling Finn twitch under him. And Poe knows he's good at this, good at being on his knees. Good at working someone over until they're begging him to let them come, begging him to swallow them down.

He's done it a hundred different times in a hundred different places. And even the guys who smirk at him, every assumption they're making about him as he sinks to his knees written in their faces, end up begging. End up with their hands curled into fists as they beg Poe to take them in, to swallow everything they can give.

And he's done this enough times with Finn now to know he's getting close. He can feel the way Finn's thighs tense under his hands, can hear the hitch in Finn's breath. Poe sucks a little harder, his tongue lapping over Finn's cockhead, lapping at the precome that's running from Finn's cock.

Finn's cock twitches, and Poe thinks this is it, this is where Finn comes and the slightly bitter taste of him runs over Poe's tongue. But then Finn's fingers tighten in his hair, tugging Poe back until Finn's cock slides out of his mouth, a single trail of saliva still connecting them for just a moment.

"Close your eyes," Finn says, his voice rough and low.

And Poe doesn't ask why, doesn't need to. Because he's seen that look in Finn's eyes before. Saw it when Finn reached out, only to pull away at the last moment. Saw it when Snap commented on the mark sucked into Poe's skin, stark and red and over his collar bone, laughing about Finn's apparent need to mark Poe up.

It's only a moment after Poe closes his eyes that he hears the groan from Finn's lips, feels the come as it splashes onto his face, warm and tacky. He can't help but open his mouth, reaching out with his tongue to try and catch even a single drop. And it feels like Finn's branding him, each drop scalding Finn's name onto Poe's face. His own cock is hard, trapped behind the fabric of his trousers, and he wants to put his hand down, wants to press down until it washes over him.

"I need--" The words slip out unbidden because Poe can't hold them inside any longer.

And Finn's response comes almost instantaneously. "Yes, do it."

Poe's hand is at his crotch a moment later, pressing down on the hardness that's wanting so hard to escape the confines of his trousers. But he doesn't have time to slide his hand inside, doesn't have time to wrap his fingers around himself, to jerk himself in that perfect way he does when he's alone. All he has time to do is to press, his hips hitching into the air.

Finn's come is slowly running down his face, leaving thick tracks down his cheeks that almost seem like tears. Poe opens his eyes, looks up at Finn. And, makers, the way Finn is looking back, like Poe's everything Finn could ever need. And it both elates Poe and terrifies him. Because he grew up watching his father look at his mother in that way, grew up wanting the kind of love that they had. And yet he has no idea if he's actually worthy of it.

"Look at you, covered in me." Finn's words are filled with awe as he drops to his knees in front of Poe, his hand reaching out. Finn cups Poe's face, his thumb slicking a streak of come along Poe's cheek. "So beautiful."

And Poe doesn't know if it's Finn's touch, or his words, or the cadence of his voice, but it's rushing through him like he's flying, like the world is streaking past and the stars are merging into one.

The crotch of his trousers is sticky, damp, and the sodden fabric feels heavy against his softening cock. There's silence in the room, and the only sounds Poe can hear is their breath, his own heavy breathing slowly steadying to match Finn's.

Finn's come is cool on his face, and he knows he should get up, should strip out of his soiled clothes and head to the fresher. But Finn's hand is still on his cheek, his thumb still rubbing over Poe's skin, slow and careful, like Poe's something delicate, something precious.

"We should move," Poe eventually says.

"We could," Finn replies. He leans forward, resting his forehead against Poe's. "Or we could just stay here a little longer."

Or they could do that. So Poe just closes his eyes, and lets the time slip by.


End file.
